In ship hulls, underwater structures, the inlet channels of a cooling water tubes and other structures that are always exposed to water, there are various shellfish and algae such as Balanus, Mytilus, Hydroza, Ulva, Enteromorpha as well as others that attach and grow, or even overgrow. The attachment of these organisms to these structures causes economic damage in various forms: increased attachment to ship hulls slows down the cruising speed of these vessels, increases fuel consumption and also causes serious economical loss due to the cancellation of service in order to clean the ship hulls. Their attachment to cooling water equipment decreases heat conductivity which eventually reduces the cooling power of the equipment.
A variety of agents useful for controlling fouling organisms in fresh water or sea water have been used to prevent the attachment and overgrowth of these organisms. Copper compounds and organotin compounds are known active anti-fouling agents, and are still extensively used today. Anti-fouling agents in the form of a paint can contain 10-50% by weight of the active ingredient and can be used to paint surfaces such as ship hulls. The paint prevents attachment and growth of fouling organisms by continuously releasing anti-fouling agents underwater.